Taking Over Me
by El Takeshiro
Summary: Sora searches for the one left behind. The one he loves. Riku. A song fic to Evanescence's 'Taking Over Me'. Shounen-Ai! C'mon! Would I write anything else?


Title: Taking Over Me  
  
Author: PA & DA  
  
Summary: Sora searches for the one left behind. The one he loves. Riku. A song fic to Evanescence's 'Taking Over Me'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Ah....Just some guy/guy kisses. Depressing stuff.  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own a damn thing. So don't freaking sue us! All we own is the meager plot and worthless words... ~**~***~**~  
  
The dark blade slashed across the stomach of the Advanced Shadow Warrior and it cried out in pain as it was ripped apart. Another soul was free. The lights swirled up in a rainbow of colors rising towards the sky in a slow motion. They illuminated a half smirk with a set of pearly white teeth behind it. The lights climbed further, showing a pair of dull blue eyes. They watched the lights climb higher and higher until the disappeared into the sky. The keyblade rested against the warrior's shoulder, dull end down, with its new keychain gently tapping on his stomach.  
  
It was a 3D diamond shape housing the soul and parts of a Shadow he had destroyed long ago. And sadly enough, an innocent soul, one who was killed by a shadow guard. It created a swirling purple vortex, constantly trying to free itself from the prison it was contained in. The outer part of the grip was topped by a silver-painted-black full blossomed rose with the petals and stems forming a jagged circle around the grip. The grip itself was worn black leather with tattered blood stained ribbons fluttering in the light breeze. The part of the weapon that had the teeth attached was long and allowed for easy long distance battling. The key's blades were two scythe like teeth that were curved ever so slightly, making any one slice as deadly as a shot gun wound to the head.  
  
Sora looked around the vast wasteland and glared.  
  
"That wasn't even a challenge. Why the hell did that stupid ass duck send me here? There's not a single freaking thing here that will be useful!"  
  
The ground was nothing but dust and sand stained an inky black. The sky was covered by never-ending black and grey clouds that didn't let anyone know what time of day it was. But no one was around. So who could care? In the distance, black dead mountains loomed. This was all that remained of a land ravaged by the Heartless. It was a cold and desolate place and Sora wanted nothing more than to leave. But he had to find him.  
  
Sora continued to walk through the vast dirt dunes with dust clawing angrily at his black shoes and socks, thoroughly annoying him. Occasionally, he would have to stop to fight a shadow, but otherwise it was silent. He sighed heavily, stopping once again, and looked around and began to think.  
  
/This land is fucking barren! He's not going o be here. It's nothing but dirt this way, that way and every other freaking way! A part of me is telling me to go home to Kairi. And just live with her. Even though she could never make me as happy as you did. Then another part of me is telling me, screaming, that you're still alive. And all I need to do is find you. God! If I just had some sign that you were alive!/  
  
He shut his eyes, willing the tears to recede back to their domain. He then felt a wetness tocuh his cheek and then silde down his face, however, it was not tears. It was rain. Sora's eyes opened and he looked up to the sky which slowly started letting more and more droplets fall to the ground. Sora took a deep breath and looked around. This was the sign.  
  
"Sky meets earth..."(1)  
  
He squinted through the rain and noticed something he hadn't before. About 200 feet away a figure lay on the ground, silver hair touseled being whipped around because of the violent rain. The tears now escaped his eyes and he smiled openly. He took off in a sprint, not caring about the mud that splattered around his legs destroying his socks and shoes. Sora finally reached him and hell to his knees, making him even dirtier. He placed his hands on Riku and shook him in an effort to wake him up.  
  
"RIKU! Wake up! It's me! I've finally found you! I was so worried..."  
  
The boy lying on the ground scrunched his eyebrows together slowly opened his eyes. He moved to begin sitting up, all his joints making sickening pops, and looked into Sora's eyes. Sora reared back, noticing that the once aquamarine eyes, were now flecked with a blood red. He smiled though, hoping that Riku wouldn't get too mad.  
  
"Riku! I'm so glad I found you! Now we can go back to Destiny Island together!'  
  
The silver haired bishounen looked at the muddy boy who was smiling widly at him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
At that instant, Sora could do nothing but let out a pained squeak and fall into unconciousness into the ground.  
  
i/Sora's Dream/  
  
"Riku! There you are. I was worried when I woke up..."  
  
"And I wasn't there." He smiled. "You don't have to worry Sora. I'll always be here. I could never leave you!"  
  
Riku picked up Sora and spun him around then setting him back down, but he still held him in his arms. The silver haired one leaned down and placed an opened mouth butterfly on his cheek, making the brunet smile.  
  
"You do know that I love you, right Sora?"  
  
Sora smiled and dug his head into Riku's chest, breathing in his spicy scent.  
  
"Yes Riku. I love you too."  
  
Sora yawned, and slowly started to fall asleep against Riku. The aquamarine eyed teen stroke his koi's hair and stared out the window. (2) A small smile touched his lips. He knew they would be togethere forever./i  
  
~**~***~**~  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
~**~***~**~  
  
PA: Did you guy like that? Will it hold you off till I can think up something to happen for Homework and The Love of a Pirate? *puppy dog eyes* I hope it does...'Cuz I'm totally stuck on those...This is only the first part of this one...I did it for a magazine at our school! ^.^ 


End file.
